


Cosmic Love

by TheHangryScientist



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Because I need Alpha Alastor, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Virginity, Omega Reader, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHangryScientist/pseuds/TheHangryScientist
Summary: While exploring an old mysterious vintage shop near your home, you encounter an old book.It reads ‘DANGER: PORTAL TO ANOTHER WORLD’. DO NOT READ ALOUD AT ALL COSTS.And what do you do? You read it anyway, of course!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 381





	1. Highway to Hell

It was another day. Another day of working through a shit job in an attempt to pay off college and hopefully, someday start a new life. 

Here you were, stuck in the same shitty town and doing the same crap job you’d been doing since high school. All the while your classmates had gone to amazing colleges, gotten out of this town and were now working their dream jobs and some were even married. 

You were bored at the current life you were living and wished to just escape and go somewhere more exciting. Walking through the streets of your small town, there wasn’t anything in particular that caught your eyes. As you already knew everyone and had every shop memorized. 

Except that  _ one _ shop of course. That bookstore that almost seemed to be closed and all had always deduced that the old owner had died. The townspeople also assumed it had been an occult shop of the sort as it’s front display had ominous-looking skulls and other questionable decorations. 

As the sky began to darken and lightning began to boom, you saw that the shop was open and decided to go snooping to seek shelter from the rain. 

Your apartment was a long-distance walk, about 30 minutes away and you didn’t feel any particular need to go walking in the rain and tracking your poor apartment with even more garbage. 

You quietly opened the door, a bell ringing indicating a customer had arrived. As soon as you entered there was the overwhelming scent of old books, wood, and tobacco. 

The whole shop was being illuminated by candles and one dusty chandelier in the middle. But the more you got into the shop, the less light there seemed to be. “Hello?” You called, “Is there anyone there?” 

No answer. 

You tried once more, “I’ll be looking around. I’m interested in getting a book.” And when there was no answer, you shrugged and decided to continue your search. 

There seemed nothing interesting on display. Every book was either a boring non-fiction from the other century and sappy romance novels for middle-aged women. 

Just as you were about to lose hope, you noticed there was a back room at the end of the store. It was covered by a black curtain drape and held a sign that read ‘OCCULT SECTION’. 

So this  _ was  _ an occult book shop! Being the fascinated and curious person that you were, you eagerly made your way past the curtain. Upon entering, you were greeted to a whole room with books that you’d never seen before. 

Tracing your fingers through the spines of the books, you grabbed on that suit your interest. It was a book about Demonology and demon powers, while you were at it, you grabbed a set of tarot cards and sage to burn. 

You weren’t usually a superstitious person, but there was never a bad time to start. Satisfied with your selection, you were about to leave until you saw a single book locked in a display. 

It read in red letters ‘EXTREMELY DANGEROUS BOOK. DO NOT OPEN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES’. 

Of course, with that sign, the owner couldn’t expect you  _ not _ to open it! Glancing around and making sure there was no one, you carefully opened the display case and grabbed the book. 

It felt heavy in your hands and you could have sworn there was a heat radiating from it.  _ How cool!  _ And though you did feel a little guilty about not abiding by the rules and listening to the warning, you assumed it was all for show to get people to buy things. 

“Hello, anyone there? I’m getting some books!” And once again, there was no one to give you an answer. Shrugging, you left a $50 bill on the desk, despite not knowing the price of the book on the display case, you could only assume it cost no more than $30. 

**

After inspecting the book more closely, you guilty realized it probably had cost more than $30. It was a very nice leather material, with intricate carvings on its exterior and several crystals embedded into the leather. It had on a single leather piece that was meant to open the book itself and on the strap, there were peculiar carvings.

Inside the book, there were strange symbols and rune-like objects etched onto the pages, along with images of strange creatures. The pages themselves looked very old and ancient, and you were afraid they’d crumble to dust if you left them to the air for too long. 

Though there were a few pages in a language you could not identify, you finally landed on a page that was in Latin. Though you weren’t well-versed in the language, you could understand it well enough and had google translate at your side. 

It read, 

_ This book is cursed. It is a portal to another world. Do NOT read the incantation aloud, else be prepared to face the consequences.  _

You snorted aloud, “I guess I just have to read it then.” You looked into the words and studied the instructions carefully. The ‘ritual’ itself did not ask for much, only a single intention candle, to be in a circle of salt and to place a set of sigils upon yourself. 

The instructions told you had to have the desire to ‘get out of your world’ and you had to be ‘destined for another’. Whatever that meant, you knew for certain you just wanted a distraction from your boring reality. 

Yes, you realized it might have been some kind of practical joke, but you were bored and what else could you do anyway? 

It suggested selecting a sigil of an animal that represented your true soul. You finally came across one that meant ‘fox spirit’ and drew on the sigil on your wrist. 

After finally finishing everything up, you sat in the middle of the salt circle and grabbed the book. 

You cleared your throat and began, 

“  _ I summon thee old Gods of the portals  _

_ Who guard the doors to other Worlds  _

_ Take me and place me pass this door  _

_ Where I belong  _

_ Here am I ready to leave  _

_ And take my place where I belong!  _

_ Through Hell’s door take me  _

_ And there I shall stay  _

_ To fulfill destiny!”  _

When you finished, you sucked in a breath. Nothing happened and everything was still for a few seconds, even the rain and lightning had stopped. 

Feeling awfully disappointed and a little bit ridiculous, you got on your knees to stand and got ready to put everything away. But as soon as you did, there was a blinding light and you felt the floor beneath you shake. 

You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt your soul getting yanked out of your body, a pain that felt like you were being torn to tiny shreds and then nothing. You couldn’t scream or cry, as you could not feel where your eyes, mouth, or even body for that matter were. 

It was nothing but darkness as you felt yourself falling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YET another Hazbin fic? Yes because I have no self-control and also I have a lot of time on my hands :(
> 
> So, I decided to include A/B/O dynamics because Alpha Alastor? Yes pls. So that’s pretty much the only thing I’m changing. 
> 
> What do y’all think? I hope u guys like it because I’m very excited to write some smut with that hehhe.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading ;) this is just a boring filler chapter, so I promise things will get interesting:3


	2. Meeting New Friends

You could feel a hard surface from underneath you and the stench of sulfur assaulting your senses. You coughed, feeling disoriented and sick as if you’d been on a never-ending roller-coaster. 

Opening up your eyes, you noted your strange surroundings with a deep furrow of your eyebrows. The first thing that you noted was that you were not in your shitty apartment, but in what appeared to be a park of the sort. Except the trees were black and there was no lively green grass or pretty flowers to be found. Everything seemed dead, but the place was bustling with life and strange creatures walking around. Some with tails, horns, and others taking on appearances of animal-like things. 

And the second thing you noted was that the sky was red. Like crimson blood, it stretched throughout like a cloak and you stared at it in confusion. All you could remember was going into that creepy bookstore and jokingly doing a ritual.

It couldn’t be true, could it? You seriously doubted your sanity as you walked around the park, looking for answers or someone who could help. But whenever you approached anyone, they’d either ignore you or sneered at you. 

These creatures did not seem out of the ordinary to you, they seemed normal and the harder you thought about it, the more you realized you could not remember what  _ your normal  _ use to look like. The more you were here, everything seemed natural to you and you couldn’t shake off this strange feeling. 

You saw someone, who looked less terrifying than the others but nevertheless still intimating. A feminine looking arachnid who seemed to be speaking on what looked like a phone. As soon as you began to approach him, you saw him give you a pointed look. 

“What do ya want kid?” He snapped and you slightly cowered at his voice and combined with his towering height, he seemed to be a little intimidating. 

“Uh, I seem to be lost…” You said softly, “Is there any place here that..uh can help me?” You weren’t sure what to say. Could you come up to someone and sanely say, ‘ _ Hey! I am from another world and I seemed to be in Hell. Can ya help me?’  _ They’d think you’re the crazy one! 

He rolled his eyes as if you were the greatest inconvenience in the world and let out a loud audible sigh. “Fine, come with me kid.” The creature grabbed you roughly by the hand and dragged you along with him as if you were truly some little child who had no idea what was going on. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, eyeing you careless look. 

“Its Y/N.” You replied a little bit unsure of yourself. You didn’t feel like yourself anymore. Your body did not actually feel like your body, but something new. It felt more powerful, lithe and just  _ different. _

“I am Angel. I’m taking you to the Hotel, where we help lost causes like you.” Though his tone seemed to be making fun of you, there was a slight softness in his voice that you could not quite comprehend. Perhaps it was just in your head. 

You said nothing as you studied your environment. It seemed so normal, just like a normal city, except you know, with strange creatures going about. You looked at your hands, noting that you had retractable claws and they were drawn whenever Angel’s grip tightened on you.

He had noticed this and held you a little less harder this time. Unbeknownst to you, Angel had a little bit of sympathy for you. You probably had just gotten here, as you seemed so bewildered at everything around you and confused by your own body. 

Not everyone in Hell could afford your confusion and bewilderment. Many of its inhabitants already knew where they were going, though he was a little bit suspicious as to why you did not know. Perhaps, you did not think that your crimes had been enough to condemn you down here, but here you were. 

When you had finally arrived at your destination, you looked at the building with awe. It was a hotel, and you were amused to find out that there was a Hotel in Hell. You’d never really imagined this place to be Hell, it just seemed like a warped version of Las Vegas or something. 

It had a slight victorian look and once you entered, you realized whomever owned the hotel came from money. It was luxurious, but not the kind that was in your face. It was nice enough to make you want to stay and seek comfort within its walls. 

“Charlie, I’ve brought you a gift!” Angel yelled out and another girl with red cheeks and a razor-sharp smile came out. 

“Oh, my goodness, welcome! Please, please, make yourself at home!” Her energy was so welcoming, so contagious that you felt yourself smiling. 

“Hi” You mumbled awkwardly and introduced yourself. Charlie explained a little bit more about the Hotel, her mission and about Hell. You had not told her much about yourself, just that you did not remember much and she gave an understanding, motherly look. 

“I’d like to help you.” You told her suddenly and quickly added with a shy smile, “I mean I would like to help make your dream come true.” 

Her whole face lit up with a wide smile. “Oh my, that would be very great! We desperately need a helping hand in here. It is quite dirty and we have no cooks or anything for that matter.” She went on and on about what was needed and the vision she had for the Hotel.

You listened to her intently, nodding at her every word. From the demons you had seen, Charlie seemed to be a very genuine and dare you say  _ kind  _ one? Could demons even be kind?

_ Maybe _ , you thought. Angel had brought you here, much to the protesting and complaining he had made. Charlie had been very welcoming and happy to explain everything. 

It took you time to get used to this reality and to yourself, but you strangely felt that you belonged here. You remembered back to what the book said about destiny and the need to get out of your reality. 

It was too strange to think this was your destiny. But here you were. You wondered if anyone in your town would miss you or even know you were missing. You thought not. There was no one for you in your other reality. Not even a damn cat for you to miss. 

The book had told you to select a sigil of an animal that represented your true self and now you had an idea as to why. The demons here all took on a form of the sort and many of those forms had very like animal-like features. Though it was not everyone who took on these features. 

Some demons had a very humanoid look, just with exaggerated things like teeth, slitted eyes and whatnot. Skin color came in an array of colors; pale, greys, reds, greens, and all the colors of the spectrum. You were amazed at everything. 

You looked pretty normal too. Your appearance was nothing too exaggerated. It was similar to your original self, save for your features being more fox-like. Including your eyes, which were shaped like slits and teeth with sharp little canines. 

You even had a pair of cute little ears and a long bushy tail. They were both the color of your hair and you thought they were a nice touch. Save for that, you looked  _ almost  _ human. At least, more than everyone you had seen so far. 

You told Charlie you’d be up for anything and agreed to begin making the lobby somewhat presentable, though you could only do so much. It was too much for one person, always and Charlie admitted that. 

Just then, there was some knocking on the door. You saw Charlie and Vaggie answering it, one with a weapon. You did not wish to get involved too much in their heated discussion with the stranger at the door. 

You continued on trying your best to clean and arrange something around. Though you could not for long, as the room began to fill with music and someone began to sing. 

It was the stranger at the door. You eyed him with a curious look, as he began to use some sort of magic to arrange things and even bring some poor cat-like demon into the room and putting him at the bar.

“Oh darling, I see you already have a cute little cat helping you hear too!” The stranger exclaimed and linked your arm with his.

“Uh, fox.” You corrected him, unsure of the words the came out of your mouth. You tried to wiggle from his grasp, but his arm was firmly on yours and he did not let go.

“Pardon then, a little fox!” He inched closer to you to smell you and broke out in a huge grin, “An omega too! Lovely, lovely, we need to attract more demons to this sullen place!” He proclaimed.

Uh, a what? You’d had to ask Charlie about that later. The demon, who introduced himself as Alastor continued to sing and spun you around, at least finally leaving you in a daze.

“So, what do you say, darling, do we have ourselves a deal?” He turned to Charlie with a wide, terrifying grin. 

“No, do not make a deal with him!” Vaggie interjected and glared at Alastor who only shrugged at her. 

“No deal, but you can help us around the hotel.” Charlie finally had agreed and that seemed to thrill Alastor. 

“Alrighty then! Let’s get some help in here! We can’t leave our little fox to clean this whole place by herself!” Alastor proclaimed dramatically and snapped his fingers. 

You felt the sudden urge to hiss at him and embarrassed at this urge, you began to focus solely on mopping the floor. Alastor had summoned someone named Niffty who went on a tangent about how dirty the place was. 

“Why are you all girls? Where are all the men!?” She exclaimed and you turned to Angel to giggle. He scoffed at you, annoyedly crossing his arms.

“Oh my, you are cleaning! I am so happy to have someone’s help! You’ve mopped already? Ok, let’s began to dust! I will do that!” Niffty proclaimed and quickly with a dustpan in the head, she began to furiously clean.

“Oh, what’s that delightful smell?” Alastor said cheerily, closing his eyes to relish in the scent.

Charlie pointed at you excitedly, “Y/N made cookies. She said it would help the place smell great and we could have some snacks for everyone!”

Everyone turned to look at you and you blushed, “It was nothing too extravagant. I just like cooking and eating food.”

Alastor chuckled, “Oh darling, you’ve got yourself a good one on your hands!” He placed his hands on your shoulders and smiled down at you. Just as he was about to ruffle your hair, you quickly smacked his hand away.

Much to your and everyone’s surprise. “Don’t touch the ears!” You said grumpily, “or me, for that matter.” You moved away from him as fast as you could and continued to sulk by yourself. Everything was still too new and foreign for you, and you couldn’t believe how welcoming everyone had been. Especially Charlie. 

“What a sassy little omega! Simply delightful!” Alastor drawled and went into the kitchen to bring out your cookies. You eyed him as he went on to try them and saw his smile widen even further if that was possible. 

“Don’t eat them all, will ya same some for the rest of us?” Angel snapped and quickly went to grab a single cookie from the tray. 

Alastor had already eaten four and though you said nothing to him, you were slightly annoyed at him. Luckily, everyone had really enjoyed your cookies and seemed to be fine with your presence.

You beamed, happy to help and make new friends. Maybe stealing that occult book was meant to be. Maybe you did belong here. 

You’d have to ask Charlie about that omega thing, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laughing because Alastor is an alpha and also a deer, but reader is an omega fox, ahha funny how things work. There is gonna be a whole lotta ear touching and teasing in this fic, bc I want to indulge myself and hopefully, others can enjoy this A/B/O dynamic too.
> 
> is it basic, yes? but i have time on my hands and have not really seen any hazbin hotel fics with A/B/O dynamics, because the lord knows how good of an Alpha Alastor would be.
> 
> I have updated this chapter quickly since I want readers to enjoy the first interaction and not just a boring filler chapter. 
> 
> thank you for reading :) **not beta-read**


	3. An Awkward Sex Talk

You shouldn’t have really asked about what an Omega was. When Charlie looked at you with such an embarrassed, blushed face it was when you knew you were in trouble. Briefly, she explained what categories demons were in; Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. 

And when you mean ‘briefly’ you mean a very short conversation before she tried to change the subject. Though she did tell you about herself. Charlie, being the princess of Hell and the literal daughter of Lucifer, was, of course, an Alpha, despite her very sweet and caring disposition. 

She even dragged Angel to give you a ‘sex talk’ and you could have sworn you had died again and nearly had a heart attack the way Angel talked about sex, so nonchalantly and in such a filthy manner. 

You supposed that  _ was  _ because he was pornstar, so sex was kinda his business. But still, Angel has no filter. You knew why Charlie didn’t want to have this conversation with you

“Ha, toots, you should see the look on your face. Your gonna have to fuck eventually, with your heats and whatnot.” Angel snorted and you choked on your drink.

“My what?!” You exclaimed, a confused, yet slightly curious look on your face. Your ears twitched slightly, much to your embarrassment but Charlie seemed to pay them no mind. 

“Ah fucks sake, Charlie left me the awkward virgin to give a sex talk to. Well shit, how do I even start?” Angel pursed his lips together and sat closer to you on the couch. 

“Hmm, heats are when you get MEGA horny and the only thing that can satisfy you is a big alpha dick. That’s all there is to it, toots!”

You nearly screamed in embarrassment. And you had every right to as all these dynamics were very new to you. Hell, when in your ‘old world’ you could not even talk to a guy without stumbling and being awkward. 

“Could you be less crass about it?” You mumbled, “and what do you mean about the….uh alpha thing.” 

“The alpha dick?” Angel snorted, “what I mean is that when an omega is in heat, they produce a certain….scent and usually that scent is to mate with an Alpha. It kinda kinky when ya think about it.” 

“So I need dick?” So said abruptly and just when you said this aloud, Alastor entered the living room.

“And I opp-” Alastor stopped midtrack and looked between you and Angel, with narrowed eyes and a wide grin. “Am I interrupting something?” 

“Just giving the virgin the sex talk” Angel sneered and you smacked Angel hard his shoulder. 

Alastor let out a strangled chuckle. It seemed less confident that he’d usually laugh, but you could swear it was something flustered?

It couldn’t be. Alastor was never flustered! Despite only being here for a week, you’d gotten to know everyone at the Hotel and they seemed to be pleased with you, or somewhat accepting of you being there.

And from what you’ve known of the ‘radio demon’ was that he was never without a smile on his face. He was a pretty enigmatic figure and there were many rumors about him (especially on Vaggie’s part), and suffice to say, you did not trust him. 

“My darling, why do you seem so flustered? Is there anything you need my assistance with?” Alastor purred, stopping right in front where you swept. You could say the same thing about him, but you didn’t. 

“I need you to get out of my face. I’m actually trying to work here.” You huffed angrily and turned around, to continue sweeping. 

Though you weren’t really doing much, as the broom itself seemed pretty useless. You’d have to ask Charlie about getting a new set of cleaning supplies later. 

“Little omega, why do you seem to be hiding from me? Do I scare you?” Alastor chuckled darkly from behind you. The static in the room seemed to grow, as he continued teasing you and trying to keep you from working. 

You almost growled at him. “I said let me focus! Go do something else. A useful thing, for once!” 

Alastor smiled brightly, “Oh darling, I shall try my very best to appease you and go be useful!” 

You rolled your eyes and watched the Radio demon go somewhere that wasn’t where you were. Your ears were folded in an annoyed stance and Husk seemed to notice. From the bar, Husk gave you an understanding look and said, “Don’t let that asshole get to ya. He likes to mess around with everyone like that.” 

You nodded and sighed, as you put down your broom. “I wish I could do more to help….” You paused, suddenly realizing that Husk was brought by Alastor not so long ago. “Wait, what’s your history with the guy anyway?” 

Husk scratched the back of his head and gave you a pointed look, “Kid, my history with him ain’t pretty. Let’s just say there’s a reason why you don’t make deals with him.” 

“Why?” You said, “I mean what’s the deal with...uh deals.” You snorted slightly at the last part. 

“Deals mean you’re indebted. Tied and there’s nothing in the nine circles of hell that can save you from one. Especially with someone like  _ him.  _ Kid, the last thing you wanna do with Alastor is make a deal. _ ”  _

You hummed, “I’m clumsy, but no idiot. Besides, I’m kinda enjoying my stay here. Better than where I was.”

Husk raised a curious brow, he opened his mouth to ask a question and then closed it again. Normally, Husk didn’t like to ask a demon about their past because first it wasn’t his business and second, he simply could care less. It was rare the times he did care, but the way you talked about your past, so nonchalantly and without a care, piqued Husk’s interest.

Not to mention, you seemed like a sweet kid. It was rare to see that kind of kindness and innocence down here as if you had no idea that you were in Hell because you had done bad things, but you were here smiling and always happy to help. Even fucking baking cookies. 

“Damn kid, was your life that terrible, then?” Husk asked, with a cold voice. 

You gave him a strange look. “Well…. I just did not feel like I belonged there. I had nothing going for me.” 

Husk frowned, “Why’ da end up in here?” 

“Can you go to hell for...uh witchcraft?” You laughed, but you were actually serious. In your previous life, well, world, there was nothing you had done that was wicked. Or at least, something worthy for you to end up in Hell.

The book didn’t say anything about opening a portal to Hell. You had assumed it was all just a prank, but when you realized you truly were in Hell, you had wished you had read more about what the book said and what it all truly meant. 

“You serious kid? Damn, well, I don’t know about that. But that’s a pretty….” Husk was about to say ‘stupid’ reason, but the more he thought about it, he decided not to. “Interesting way of getting down here.” 

“Ha, tell me about it! If I would have known it was all real, then I would have done something way cooler!” You joked and Husk shook his head, chuckling at your statement. You reminded him of someone, though he couldn’t quite place his finger as to who. Your kind nature and clumsiness were endearing, but he’d never tell you that. 

Husk took a swing of a random alcohol bottle and decided to leave you to your work. He didn’t want to become too friendly with you. After all, this was just a job he was forced to do.

“Thanks for listening.” You simply said as Husk nodded and you continued on sweeping. At this point, it seemed a little counterproductive as Niffty had already done four times as much work as you had in regards to cleaning.

All you had done was dumbly sweep the looby, mop the kitchen and a few empty halls, and that’s it. Though, you also cooked a couple of times, as everyone seemed to enjoy your cooking.

Feeling a little frustrated, you placed your broom down and plopped yourself against the couch, stretching and yawning in a very feline-like manner. Your ears twitched and your tail fluttered behind you, as you hummed to yourself. 

You realized that your hearing was now way better than ever before and your reflexes felt lithe and lightning-fast. It was difficult getting used to your body, but you enjoyed its perks it brought you.

“Oh my, why does it look like the little fox is resting on the job? Darling, I thought you wanted to be productive!” Exclaimed Alastor from above you, and you quickly sat up, muscles and ears tensing at Alastor’s unnerving presence. 

“I  _ have  _ been, excuse you! You’ve just been bothering everyone here and acting like a total creep. Just mind your own business Alastor!” 

Alastor gave you another one of his Cheshire grins. “Oh darling, I do enjoy how my name sounds on your lips! It’s the first time you’re actually addressing me, I believe!” He placed a hand on your hair and ruffled it. 

You smacked his hand away again, annoyed he just wanted to mess with you and get you rilled up just to see your ears react. He’d tease you endlessly about that. And you wondered, why the hell his ears seemed to do nothing. 

You rolled your eyes. Alastor never really bothered with using  _ anyone’s  _ names and there was not a single soul who had the gull or really  _ wanted _ to, address him by a pet name as he did to everyone. 

“How’d you like it with no one address you by your name, huh and gave you a dumb pet name?” You snapped and Alastor quirked a brow, “Maybe, could you think of a good one, darling?”

You thought about it. “Little Alpha!” You exclaimed, thinking back to when Alastor had called you ‘little omega’. You were truly terrible at coming up with names, but it was all that came to mind. 

It was irritating that he addressed you in such a way when all you could think about was how sexual demon dynamics were. You blushed fiercely, remembering what Angel had said about ‘alpha dick’. 

Alastor was an Alpha… and in horror, you had realized what you had said. 

“Little Alpha you say?” Alastor laughed, “Darling, you will come to realize I am anything but  _ little. _ ” 

You nearly gagged at his words. “Yes, you’re taller than me, quit shoving in my face, you creep.” You were sure that was what Alastor meant because you didn’t want to imagine anything else. Not to mention, Alastor always seemed uncomfortable with Angel’s sex jokes and innuendos. You were positive that his statement was not meant to be sexual, it just sounded that way because you were dirty-minded. 

You mentally scolded yourself. 

“Of course, darling, course. But I am very saddened to say I must depart and leave you here all by your lonesome self, but duty calls!” Alastor proclaimed melodramatically and within a blink of an eye, the radio demon was gone.

You let out a huge sigh of relief, you didn’t know you were holding. Whenever Alastor was in the room, you were always so tense and nervous. Even with his smiles and jokes, the radio demon was still unsettling. 

But you supposed you did have to get used to it, because you did sign up for this, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i opp-- sorry i can just imagine alastor saying that as he accdiently walks in as angel says something raunchy hahaha
> 
> this is terrible and unedited, but i wanted to get something out because otherwise i would procrastinate forever and forget everything. this is the curse of ADHD :(
> 
> hope you enjoyed and i promise there is much more to come! and interacting with every character and hell a lil bit more, cause poor reader is just confused and doesn't know how to handle herself
> 
> character development to come :-,)!!!
> 
> i actually cannot get enough of Alpha Alastor and can't wait to continue exploring this and writing more about him:3


	4. To Jazz or not to Jazz

You were terribly and utterly useless at cleaning. And you were feeling frustrated beyond belief that you couldn’t help or do as much as Niffty was doing.  Charlie had assured you it was okay and she’d listen to any ideas you had when it came to you contributing. You had thought about it all day and there wasn’t anything that came to mind. 

What  _ did  _ demons like? Husk told you it was all about alcohol and forgetting their nightmarish past. Angel told you they liked sex and drugs and you dare  _ not  _ ask Alastor. 

Nobody was any help around here. 

And then you suddenly remembered Charlie telling you about her love of music and warm memories of her mother singing to her when she was little.  Not to mention, you had remembered her talking about going to a talk show and singing about her hotel (though that didn’t go too well, still the idea wasn’t bad).  The more you thought about it even demons like Alastor enjoyed music. Hell, he broke into a whole musical number when he first introduced himself. 

Then, a very wonderful idea popped into your head. You smiled and called for Charlie. She was in her room, lounging and talking to Vaggie about something. The hotel was enormous, easy to get lost in if you didn't know where you were going. Luckily, you had spent days trying to remember where every room was and Charlie's room was connected to her office and that was not too far from the main lobby.

When she saw you, her smile lit up and she rose from where she stood, “Y/N, what brings you here?" Vaggie gave you a small nod and you waved at them both. 

“Charlie!” You chirped brightly, “I’ve finally got an idea.” The blonde met you with another one of her infamous cheerful smiles. She was like the big sister you never had. And you'd hate to ever see her angry because you were sure as an Alpha, she could be scary when she was. You didn't doubt it, even with her kind nature.

“Well, let’s hear it!” Charlie exclaimed and she sat down on the couch, looking up to you with a patient look. 

As she sat on the couch, it was now you looking down at her, as Charlie was significantly taller than you and you blushed. She was still intimidating, being the Princess of Hell and all. You almost forget that every time you saw her cheerful smile and caring nature.  It was still funny to you seeing you towering above her. It felt different. Everything was different, it just took time getting used to it all but it was a kind of different that you welcomed and was good. 

“Well, since several demons here seem to have an affinity for singing….I’d thought we could have shows here at the Hotel. Jazz night, or something like that….maybe even try out?” You said a little too excitedly and Charlie gave you a look that made you blush. Your tone held much uncertainty because you were really sure if it was a good idea or not, and all you wanted to do was help out. 

Charlie looked absolutely amazed and thrilled at your idea and you felt like it was a bit silly, but with the look, she gave you it made you seem like it was a million-dollar idea. 

“That’s a terrific idea! Oh my, why didn’t I think of that? My mother is a very known singer around these parts, so I think demons would actually be interested. And even my mother might be proud…..” Charlie paused, saying the last part a little sorrowfully. 

“Charlie, I already think she’s proud. You’re a great person and you’re trying..that’s important and using music? I think this can work…” You said a little softer, not really knowing how'd she take to you being kind. You knew demons got uncomfortable with getting close and being nice. You'd seen Angel wince in discomfort sometimes when you told him some terrible jokes and tried to talk to him.

Charlie said nothing as she stood up to engulf you in a warm embrace. "Ah, I am so glad you found us here....anyways! We have to pitch this idea to the others and start arranging things! I think Alastor--"

You were about to say something when Vaggie interjected, "Remember about not making deals with _him?_ We don't need him at all!" She held vehemence in her tone and clicked her tongue as Charlie responded with, "But we aren't making a deal! Plus, for whatever reason, he agreed to help me with the Hotel."

You tried to chime in, "I think Alastor-" But you were cut off with a dark chuckle which emitted from across the room. Then he was behind you, with a clawed hand placed on your back. "Darling, you called?" Alastor drawled, and you recoiled from his touch. 

"Yes!"

" _No_ "

Charlie cleared her throat, giving Vaggie pleading look and the white-haired demon sighed and crossed her arms in frustration. "Well, Y/N here has a very good idea that I thought we could introduce to get more demons to come."

"Oh, my darling, well let's hear it!" Alastor chirped and grinned down at you as you slapped his arm off for the billionth time. Alastor really did not know what personal space was. Funny enough, he did not like his own space to be violated and this irked you deeply.

Charlie explained your idea with great enthusiasm, waving her arms around excitedly to prove a point and listing just exactly how music and having a club would bring more demons to the Hotel. "It will be music, dancing, and demons having a good, fun time. You know I think it can be a good distraction. Right?" Charlie turned to face you, as she waited for you to respond.

You were blushing now, as all three pairs of eyes landed on your form and you felt small being scrutinized by the three pairs of demons. "Uh, yeah. I just noticed that music is one thing demons seem to enjoy. I think we can do some sort of jazz club...singing old songs, or maybe we can have themes and invite demons to sing and compete...." 

Alastor was beaming. "Oh, music? Darling, where I was from, jazz was King! Oh, you transfix me so, little fox! I think this is a brilliant idea and I shall be very glad to help make it happen. i am an expert, after all." He pat you on the head, ruffling your hair and making your ears turn sideways, in an angered stance. And he seemed to enjoy angering you and seeing you react in such a way that he did not stop even after you tried removing his hand. 

Charlie was too busy grabbing a book and scrubbing down some notes on her desk and Vaggie was helping her and listening to all her eager ramblings. 

It was just you and Alastor. 

"Why are you so keen on annoying me?" You spat, feeling your tail swish back in forth in an aggressive manner. It still took you getting used to the ears and the tail, but you could not control the way they reacted and those reactions never failed to surprise you. 

"Because it's amusing, my little fox! Seeing you twitch and bare your little fangs at me, is so delightful!" He chuckled darkly and used one clawed hand to lift your chin up. "What are you doing to do about it, _omega_?" Now, you were really seething. Alastor was admitting to your face that he just liked messing with you for the heck of it. Because you were small and lacking in power, compared to him.

You drew a sharp breath. And with one hand clenched at your sides, you used your other hand to grab one the arm that was holding your face and drew out your claws, sinking them into his flesh. Alastor didn't even flinch or move, as he felt your claws sink into him. Even if they drew a little blood, he only kept on smiling. 

"You may be the most powerful demon in Hell, but I am not afraid of you. So just leave me alone and pick on someone your own size, you coward." You quickly retracted your claws away and removed your arm from his grip. Alastor did the same and took a single step back from you. The most terrifying thing about him was that his smile never left his face, even with his narrowed eyes and heated gaze, his smile remained the same. From ear to ear and baring all teeth. 

Okay, you may have used dark magic to travel into another world, but you were still afraid of him. The book never said anything about dying in this world and what would happen. But you knew something would happen. You couldn't choose what was more terrifying.

"Goodness darling, I was only trying to be friendly! No need to overreact. I shall try to place nice then, little omega. If only to be polite." Alastor hummed and examined his small flesh wound with careful eyes. "Oh those claws, truly exquisite. You can shred a demon into nothing with those claws. Quite exquisite, indeed." 

You had almost forgotten where you were. You had been too busy wrapped around Alastor and him pestering you, that you nearly forgot Charlie and Vaggie were behind you this whole time. Though, you noted they were both too wrapped in trying to make this whole 'jazz club' thing happen. Charlie was talking about hiring musicians, getting instruments, setting up a stage and whatnot, that you nearly forgot about the costs of it all. 

"Wait, it's not too expensive, is it?" You asked, feeling a little bit ashamed if you were gonna make her spend so much. 

"Huh? Oh not at all, do not worry about it at all! I've got this covered and Alastor said he'll be happy to help as well. Including getting people to play in a band." Charlie exclaimed and you nodded, letting out a breath of relief. 

"Hey, is there any chance you can sing?" Charlie asked, with wide eyes. 

"Well...." And how could you say no to Charlie and her pretty smile? You'd been in choir for years in your other world and even wanted to start a band and though that never happened, you still held a great love for music. "Yes." You finally replied. 

"Then, how do you feel about being our first singer?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I love most about the show is the music. And I kinda wanted to incorporate some of this into this fanfic. I kinda imagine the hotel to have some sort of jazz or music club, u know? like vintage vibes, and it will especially go with alastor and his love for all things 20s
> 
> thank you for all the kudos and comments, appreciate it a lot! 
> 
> hope you are all staying safe during these strange times. 
> 
> also would you guys wanna see any songfic chapters? yeah sinatra didn't occur wayyyy after alastor's death but I like to imagine he likes that type of music. 
> 
> -not proofread- 
> 
> lmk, what kinda songs you'd wanna see thanks!


	5. A Test Trial

You wanted to say that in your “past life” you  _ were  _ a singer. Well, it felt strange saying past life, since you weren’t dead, at least the book mentioned your soul being transferred into this ‘other world’. You obviously didn’t think it would work, but you assumed ‘other world’ simply meant an alternative universe or something, but never imagined finding yourself in Hell. 

Charlie had signed you up to be the first singer and well, you couldn’t say no. After all, she had done for you and given you a home, shelter, and knowledge of a place you never even dreamt of. 

She’d also provided a list of songs that were popular in Hell, and surprisingly, a lot of them were songs you knew. Human songs from your world. Others were titles and by artists you never heard of, assuming they were originals by Demons. 

“A lot of these songs are classics...” You mused, tracing a finger over the pages. 

“Oh yes, demons do love the classics. I suggest doing a stage test? The stage is almost completed, so I think it would be great to see you on it!” Charlie exclaimed excitedly. 

“Well….” You began nervously, “I’ll play a song that I knew before...uh yeah, before here.” She gave you a cheerful nod and you made your way to the stage where instruments were carefully placed.

You grabbed the guitar and taped onto the microphone, making sure it did work. It was all too surreal, that everything in Hell could seem so normal. The instruments seemed normal too, that you wouldn’t blink an eye if you saw them back home.

“Testing,  _ You Don’t Own Me _ by Lesley Gore.” You cleared your throat and began singing the lyrics, softly and shyly at first, then gaining momentum as you thought of the infuriating radio demon.

Always picking and teasing you as if you were some toy. Sure he made you nervous and somewhat afraid, but not truly. If you could adjust this well after being snatched out of your own world, then you could do anything. 

Probably. 

“That...was so amazing! Wow, you really have a great voice. I’m sure you’ll be very popular once we open.” Charlie was beaming, from ear to ear. Finally happy that she’d have some company, other than friends and Alastor, in here. 

“Quite the voice you have there, little omega.” Alastor purred from the back, getting up from the couch where he sat and slithering towards you. The way he walked was almost predator, like a snake slowly going towards its victim. 

“Thank you, Charlie.” You said, completely ignoring Alastor. The blonde was scribbling down some notes, relaying something you couldn’t quite hear to Vaggie. Charlie explained earlier that though there were clubs in Hell, there was nothing quite like what you had proposed. 

A place where demons could just  _ be _ . The idea was a little dangerous. Hell meant putting up a facade, claws out and fangs baring so nobody would hurt you. So survival was important here and no one had friends or time to truly enjoy themselves, apart from partaking in sinful acts. 

You’d been lucky, you realized. Meeting all these demons, having a place to stay and be safe. Charlie explained how rare an omega was in Hell and how much they were sought after...for unsavory acts you knew Angel did on the daily. 

The ears and the tail didn’t help and it annoyed the lack of control you had in regards to them. How’d you involuntarily lay flat and tail frizzle once Alastor was near, almost like a cat, but not quite. 

You wondered if you’d see Alastor’s deer tail ever twitch or move, but he hid it pretty well. And it’s not like anyone would dare go near him to check it out.

“What are you thinking about, darling?” Alastor cooed, claws steady at his waist. He gave you a tight-eyed stare, but with a wide, beaming smile. It wasn’t a genuine one and it never matched those cold, calculating eyes of his. 

You sneered at him, pointed canines baring at him. “Nothing that concerns you.” You crossed your arms and continued to stare into the distance, thinking about the magic and the book that brought you here. 

The words ‘destiny’ kept replaying in your head, like a broken player. You still had no idea what it meant nor why exactly the book had worked for you. Were you destined to be in Hell? If so, why?

“I know that glance, darling. You’re hiding something.” His eyes narrowed even more and his grin widened, as he brought his clawed hand towards his face and began to stroke his chin, contemplating his thoughts. 

You tried not to show any emotion on your face, but the surprise twitch of your ears gave you away. Alastor smiled, “You know you should really learn how to control those endearing things of yours. You’re like an open book.” 

“They have a mind of your own.” You mumbled, “and I just got here, so I’ll get it eventually.”

“And  _ why  _ are you here exactly?” Alastor pounced to question you, his glance curious. “I am a little curious, there are not many demons with a form, such as yours...and omega at that.” 

There was a hard emphasis on the way, as Alastor awaited your answer with an eager silence. As far as you remember, murder, theft, a life of lies, and wickedness was a sure ticket to Hell. And you were none of those things.

Sure, you’d stolen something before, after hanging out with the wrong crowd, attempting to fit in. But you felt bad for the rest of the week after and never spoke to that group of friends again. 

You awkwardly tried to ask out a guy in class and he’d offered you something else. You almost said yes, but then you chickened out. 

You weren’t good as in going to Heaven good, but certainly not bad. “Why are you here.” You asked Alastor, “answer first, you're the oldest.” You added quickly, noting his bemused reaction.

“I killed.” Alastor shrugged simply, “for the heck of it. It’s fun.” You’re glad he stopped there because you did not want to hear more words about someone who killed for fun. 

“Wel…” You began, really unsure as if to lie or tell the half-truth. “I did dark magic...things I should have not touched.” 

“That is  _ very _ fascinating. The big guy upstairs certainly does not like humans to practice such dark things. A little petty if you ask me.” He smiled then, a true smile you could have sworn. “I could teach you, should you want it.”

You looked at him, a small grin on your face. “On what conditions?” You asked because you knew there was always something with demons. An eye for an eye. 

“Smart little omega.” Alastor chuckled, “magic down here is very different from the one you knew of. It’s darker, more primitive...should you want to learn it, then you should allow yourself to change...”

Change into what? You weren’t quite sure if you wanted to hear the answer. But magic. You wanted to continue learning it, sharing its secrets of the universe and beyond. It brought you here, so far from what you had known. 

“I’ll consider it.” You said and Alastor gave you a knowing look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you have all been doing good. Life has been pretty hectic with everything going on
> 
> I've been in one of my episodes where I don't have the drive to do anything, I am sure many of you writers experience the same thing, so I didn't really know if people still read this or were even interested, I update this, but still thinking about where I wanna take it
> 
> I honestly want to make the reader a little dark, so I am curious as to what ya'll think about this, if anyone is still reading haha
> 
> I will try my best to update when I can, hopefully 2-3 times a month, if not weekly at best, since I only have one class this summer
> 
> thank you for your patience everyone ! :)


	6. Never A Dull Moment

Hell. It was never a dull moment, was it? The short time you had been here, you thought you had seen everything. First, you discovered that Hell was like a chaotic version of Earth. No eternal hellfire and torture, like you had been led to believe. Just normal things down here. Like music and guitars, shops, and demons walking about, minding their own business. 

Time was a very confusing notion down here, it had passed buy within a blink of an eye and your senses could not register it. There were no blue skies, no sun settling down that told you it was night. But it was too early to miss your old home. So you tried not to dwell or think too much on these things. 

You glanced at the map Charlie had given you, one that told you which routes were safest and places to avoid. As you were a novice, she had almost sent Angel to go look after you, to which he retorted that, “ _ He was not your fucking babysitter. _ ” The spider demon was correct, of course. You did not want to be so useless that you could not even walk outside without an escort. 

Where would you even be without meeting Angel and staying at the hotel? Dead, probably? You didn’t know if you were technically dead since you were in Hell. Everything about the magic you did to get here, was still confusing as ever. And you refused to make any deals with Alastor. 

Charlie gave you a credit card: hard, shiny plastic with your name right on it. She told you it was “employee benefits”, but you felt like you hardly did anything. You knew she was royalty in Hell, thus very wealthy and you did not wish to take advantage of the fact, so you almost refused it. 

“Welp, at least I can buy some clothes for myself.” You said out loud to yourself, as you looked down at your drab attire. The entire outfit was a little too big on you: a plain white shirt, black cardigan, and pants that you had to fold at the pant legs. 

The small shop was nothing out of the ordinary. It was one of the many buildings within a plaza and bustling with demons: of all shapes and sizes, the majority with ghoulish and nightmarish appearances, it startled you. 

Everyone at the Hotel...looked so normal. But as you walked into the shop, a little bell chiming indicating the clerk of your entrance, you were greeted by a large fly demon, with two bulging red eyes and a pair of glimmering green wings. You were a bit startled by the demon’s nightmarish appearance, but you suppose it was something to get used to. 

You nodded at her as she welcomed you, moving out of her way as she scuttled past you to help another demon who waved at her. Back in your old life, you never really went shopping. There was never a need to, as you hardly did anything special or out of the ordinary. But seeing the arrangements of beautiful fabrics and styles, you thought that maybe, you did deserve something. 

You eyed a white dress that was displayed on a mannequin; a lovely thing, with delicate lace trimming and a modest neckline that would showcase the collarbones. You grabbed it, without another thought and decided you’d buy it. No questions asked, because then you would end up not getting it at all. 

You grabbed a few shirts as well and a new pair of pants and skirts too because you could. You did not want to get too many things because you didn’t wish to take advantage of Charlie’s generosity, but as you passed the lingerie selection, you stopped.  _ Perhaps...I will buy a few more things,  _ you told yourself as you eyed the underwear and bra section. 

You got a casual pair of bra sets in two colors and before you could convince yourself otherwise, a black lingerie set with paired stockings and garters. It would go nicely with the pencil skirt you had acquired, as well as the pretty blouses too. “I deserve this.” You told yourself happily, walking over towards the counter.

“This all, miss?” The fly demon asked you and in response, you nodded, handing over the card that Charlie gave you. 

“Wait! She forgot this!” A familiar voice yelled and you turned around to see the one and only, Angel with a red sequined dress in hand. “You can’t say no cause I picked this out for you, alright.” He didn’t let you respond when he snatched away the card and handed it to the lady with a wink. 

“I thought you weren’t my babysitter.” You jibbed playfully and Angel snorted, “I’m not. You just happened to be here, while I was purchasing a new outfit.” 

The fly demon finished the purchase and you did not dare look at the total as she handed you back the card and two bags with all your things inside. “Thank you for shopping here.” You said nothing, as you took the bags out of her hands, focusing your attention on Angel, who also held several bags in his hands. 

“Well, are you heading back to the Hotel?” You asked him, as you walked out of the store and into the streets. If you remembered correctly, the Hotel was only a few blocks away and a left turn...or was it a right one?

“You're lost, aren’t ya?” Angel cackled, “I knew you would. Charlie expecting too much as always.” He shook his head and beckoned you to follow him with a frustrated sigh. 

“Hey, at least I found this place without running into trouble, give me some credit, will you?” You shot back, sticking out your tongue. Angel said that was the least you could do and told you to wait for him as he made a quick detour. 

The ‘quick detour’ was getting drugs. Typical Angel.  _ But drugs out of a vending machine?  _ Odd, it made you stare at the thing with a morbidly curious expression. “It’s coke, ya want some?” You shook your head, not wanting to find out what coke was like in Hell, of all places. 

“Man, you sure are borning. Tell me, how’d you get here of all places?” Angel asked, a finger in his lips as he tasted the drug as if it were some sort of candy. 

“Uh...its complicated...” You said scratching your head, “but you know you get sent down here for just about anything.” To which Angel agreed with a ‘true that’. He did not press any further for information, as you two walked in silence back at the Hotel. 

Once there, you and Angel departed ways without another word and you quickly went to your room to put away your things, smiling to yourself at the dress that Angel sporadically had picked out for you. Dazzling, dramatic, and very much his style. You wondered if you’d ever get to wear it. 

As you reached to grab another one of the items, the ground below you shook with such ferocity that it made you tremble out of balance and you could hear the voice of someone screaming from outside. Without a second thought, you ran out into the lobby with the rest of the Hotel crew, to see what was going on.

“What’s happening? What’s with all this commotion?” You asked bewildered, eyeing everyone to see if someone would tell you what was going on.

“Oh, just a visit from a fan, I think. I’ll take care of it.” Alastor grinned at you and calmly took a step outside.  _ Well, that information was nothing, _ you thought sourly. 

“Alastor! What is the meaning of this?” Charlie exclaimed, watching as Alastor made his way to the door. He paused at the entrance and gave her a terrifying grin, “What do you think I can’t take care of it?” Static filled the room, as you felt the presence of his power, flickering around the room like an ancient shadow. It made you shiver. 

“I-” Before Charlie could muster up a response, Vaggie stepped in with a very serious and angered expression on her face, “Go take care of it, then. Do  _ not _ drag us into this.” Only the pale-haired demon could tell off Alastor without any emotion on her face and not show a hint of fear. 

He stepped out without another word and you could not help but follow closely behind, but making sure to stop right at the door entrance if only to see what was going on. The rest followed, of course, because everyone was curious about Alastor. For someone so well-known, the radio-demon was an enigma. 

“That’s Sir Pentious.” Angel told you out of nowhere as you watched Alastor approach a large ship, another snake demon red-slitted eyes, and a yellow grin, barking down at him.

Angel explained a little more about the hierarchy of Hell and the demons that ran it. Alastor, obviously being one of the most powerful in all of Hell, had many enemies and many demons that only wished for his demise. Sir Pentious was one of them but Alastor did not appear to be fazed at all by his attacks. 

In fact, it seemed like Alastor did not even know who he was, that it made you laugh a little and as Angel gave you a confused stare, it made you wonder if you were crazy for doing so. But the intensity of Alastor’s magic had increased tenfold, as you saw darkness began to envelop the ship, tentacle-like arms reaching out from the abyss and pulling the ship inside. 

You crouched down onto the floor and grabbed your ears in pain, as you felt Alastor’s magic reaching out, like a violent ocean wave. Hitting you in such a way that you did not know what to think or say. 

Nobody saw you on the ground kneeling down, breathing heavily and heart threatening to explode. Everyone was too distracted, with a mixture of awe and horror, at the mighty power of Alastor. He took down the ship and beat Sir Pentious without as much as a single breath. He seemed completely unfazed at the whole thing, only brushing off some nonexistent speck of dust off his suit with a shrug. 

“Well, that was uneventful. Shall we go inside?” Alastor mused, watching everyone’s shocked reactions. Everyone walked back into the Hotel without another word, but you were lagging behind with a strange feeling fluttering in your belly.

“What’s wrong, darling? Are you frightened?” Alastor chuckled, immediately picking up on your fazed expression. He was right next to you, as if waiting patiently for your reply and would not take ‘no’ or silence for an answer. 

“I-”  _ Should you tell him how you felt his magic? But then that would be revealing too much about yourself, would it?  _ Thoughts whirled in your head and you glanced up at Alastor, trying your best to seem calm. You could not raise his suspicions or interest in you any further. But, might as well be somewhat honest about it, because you were sure Alastor was excellent in detecting lies and deceit. 

“I felt your magic.” You said simply, “it felt cold and dark, like nothing I’ve felt before.” You shivered at the thought of getting caught in whatever Alastor had summoned. An abyss of nothingness, pure and utter chaos. It felt like the arms of death, greeting a soul, and taking it in. 

Alastor raised a brow, head cocking to the side with an inquisitive smile. “That is  _ something _ , my darling. I assume it was because you practiced magic in your past life, it only makes sense your connection to it here is strong. Simply extraordinary, bravo!” Static began to increase around him and the tone of his voice changed, higher-pitched and lighter and it made you shudder. 

Whenever Alastor did that it was sort of creepy, but then again, what didn’t he do that _ wasn’t _ creepy? He held a disturbing lack of respect for personal space, for someone who wanted others to stay 6 feet away from him. “Makes sense” You replied, not wanting to press on further in fear of Alastor thinking you agreed with his deal of teaching you magic. 

“Darling, have you considered my proposition?” Alastor beamed down at you and you twitched at the weight of his stare. “No, Alastor, I already told you I won’t make a deal with you and, I rather not turn into something evil..” 

Alastor laughed out loud, “My darling, you are already in Hell! What’s there to lose?” 

“Myself.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this scene was kinda going off from what happened in the show, but I tweaked it, mostly because I wanted Alastor to have a chance to show off and make the reader more curious about learning magic (also more on her strange connection and ability to feel magic, heheh)
> 
> so the next chapter is gonna be kinda smutty, but not actual smut, just a tease! I also want to show off Alpha Alastor in action, since there are not many of them that have A/B/O dynamics. 
> 
> as always, let me know your thoughts:) thanks for reading! also yay for an early update, the next one is almost ready, just need to finish updating the rest of my stuff.


	7. Like Cinnamon and Clove

You had to find out more about magic. There was something about the thought of practicing it, figuring out the inner workings of it, but you could not allow yourself to make a deal with Alastor. Whatever ‘magic would change you’ meant, you had to find out. 

Since you were a very different case from all of the inhabitants of Hell, at least, you never murdered or did anything to _condemn_ yourself here. You portaled into this world and changed your body and figure. The very essence of who you were on Earth was gone. You spent some time with Husk, asking him questions about his deal with Alastor, but he seemed reluctant to answer you.

An eye for an eye.

“I want to learn magic.” You explained, “that….magic which Alastor trapped you with, its powerful stuff and I want to know more about it. Maybe...do some good around these parts. But Alastor won’t teach me unless I make a deal with him.”

Husk raised an eyebrow at you, his ears twitched forward in surprise. Though most of the time, Husk seemed to be miserable and completely out of it, this time he was actually listening. It felt nice. The last time you tried to talk to someone else...Angel, he tried to make you uncomfortable as possible with terrible sex jokes. 

You’d gotten along pretty well with everyone at the Hotel. Despite the countless dabs by Angel, that you weren’t really friends, you could tell he enjoyed your company. Charlie was Charlie. A truly special case in Hell and never afraid to show how she felt or what she thought. Vaggie talked to you, seldomly, but when she did it seemed like she also cared for you. 

Nifty was another interesting creature. Always obsessed with cleaning, but nice to you in a way which she was not with others. She braided your hair in the morning because she claimed it was too messy and frizzy and it distracted her from cleaning. But you could tell she found your ears endearing and always made it a point to gush over your tail. 

“You should _not_ make a deal with that demon. Heaven knows I will regret making a deal with him for the rest of my days.” Husk said horsley, with a drink in his hands. There wasn’t ever a time you did not see him drink and you wondered if it was possible to die from alcohol down in these parts. 

“Does me being an omega mean anything...uh besides you know….” You drawled out awkwardly and mentally slapped yourself as you saw Husk cringe. Despite knowing about sex during your time on Earth and not being a complete saint, you’d never seen how demons were down here. Or how sex worked down here. 

You assumed it was somewhat the same as Earth, but you remembered Angel’s brazen and cringe-inducing talk, that it made you rethink that again. These whole dynamics, topped with your demonic form, was something you never truly thought of encountering. 

“Well...apart from that, I believe your demon form is easier to control and calm down. But you feel things more ardently, emotions including, which is also why your tails and ear seem like they have a mind of their own. As for magic...I am not sure actually. I have not known any omega magic-users.” 

Your ears moved in an annoyed twitch. _No omegas had ever been magic users?_ “What is magic here? Is it the same as on Earth?” You asked curiously, wondering if you still had the connection you forged when you opened the portal.

“Magic is magic. You take from the universe. But it is stronger down here, as it's your pure soul that you are using it with. But that’s as much as I know, sorry kiddo.” Husk shrugged at your disappointed look and continued on working, the same frown on his face.

You plopped out from your seat and suddenly your legs wobbled. “What the-” You said out loud, as your breaths became short and hot. Heat began to spread all throughout your body, pricking at your skin as if someone were pinching you gently. 

“Oh fuck.” Said Angel as he walked into the door, shopping bags in hand and dressed in a fabulous fur coat of pink mink. He set down the bags on a nearby table and slipped out of his coat, placing it on a nearby hanger. 

“Ah, I feel like shit.” You groaned and with the help of the effeminate spider, sat on the couch and clutched your stomach in pain. Angel was looking at you with furrowed brows and a scowl, his way of being worried, you guess. 

“Oh my god, you idiot.” Angel cursed, “you're starting your heat!” He placed a careful hand on your head as if to check your temperature and then smacked you right on the forehead. “You should have told me, you're gonna stink this whole place up!” 

“Owe!! How was I supposed to know.” You muttered, rubbing the red spot that formed after Angel smacked you hard. “What’s gonna happen nowww.” 

Angel rolled his eyes and let out a loud, irked sigh. “I guess I am going to have to babysit you since I am a beta and you're the last demon I’d sleep with!” You hadn’t the energy to retort back a playful enough jibe. 

Amongst the commotion of you and Angel arguing back and forth, Charlie appeared, her nose twitching and Vaggie at her side. _Did you smell already?_ You were mortified. You could not smell anything and you took a whiff at your armpits dumbly, as if that were the cause. You knew it wasn’t.

“You can’t smell your own self, you dumbass.” Angel retorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “But even as a beta, I can sense your scent increasing. This is bad..” You nearly cried when Charlie placed a hand on you, feeling an embarrassed blush come upon your face.

Her touch felt very different from Angel’s. While he _had_ smacked you, it was completely different with her. Charlie’s touch brought pleasant slivers down your spine and her scent...it smelled very sweet, like freshly baked cookies and tea. 

“She only has a few hours before it's full-blown. Take care of her Angel and I will be back in a moment to give her the suppressants. They should keep it down, but she’ll be in bed for a couple days.” Charlie informed and Angel nodded, as if uninterested in the whole ordeal. 

Vaggie mumbled something about Alastor to Charlie that you couldn’t quite comprehend and you groaned. The mere thought of the radio-demon sent a strange feeling fluttering in your stomach, one that you did not want to unravel. 

“Come on, now, let’s get to my room. It has my scent and it should be able to mask yours as soon as you take your supplements.” Angel said, voice a little quieter upon seeing you wither in pain. He helped you out by lifting you and carrying you to his room, which was the nicest gesture he had done since you came here. 

As he opened the door to the room, a small little critter made its way to you. It was an adorable pink pig, who was wearing a red knitted sweater. It looked at Angel and made it small greeting noise, before turning its direction towards you and giving you a curious look.

“That's my pig, Fat Nuggets.” The said pig made its way onto your lap as Angel set you on the large velvet bed. “I will sleep on the couch, so you can stay here, alright.” 

“Than-” Angel quickly cut you off by the way of his hand and said nothing but an “I’ll be back soon.” As he left the room and left you alone with fat nuggets. The pig could probably sense your distress and tried its best to nuzzle into you and make you feel comfortable. 

“Thanks, fat nuggets.” You smiled wearily at the pig, feeling absolutely exhausted from all the strain on your body. You could feel your core throbbing with need and you winced, as you slipped a hand underneath your pants, trying to see if you could soothe yourself. 

Only to no avail, it only made you want _more._ And you did not want Angel to catch you touching yourself, even if he was a pornstar and used to seeing all those lewd things as a job, it would still be awkward and hard to explain why you were doing it on his bed. Of all things. 

You heard someone walk in and you did not bother to see who it was, as you laid on your side with your eyes closed with a burning need. You hoped Charlie had finally brought the suppressants that would make this all go away.

“ _Please,_ ” You said wantonly, “I can’t take this anymore.” 

“Oh, my, my,” The voice purred sinisterly, “you smell so exquisite, my little _omega_ ” It was Alastor. Here in the room, as you were on your heat. And he was an Alpha. You shot up, lip quivering as you took in the sight of him. 

Impossibly tall, powerful and eyes darkening with something that looked like need and desire. And god, the way he _smelled._ It was overwhelming and made your senses go crazy, it made your core throb with even more need than you thought possible. 

You bit your lip, trying to control yourself. Not trying to relish the scent of the powerful Alpha who stood before you: a scent that was musky, something that reminded you of forest and rain, cinnamon and cloves, tangy and spicy. It was nothing like Charlie at all. 

Before you could stop yourself you cried out in a needy voice, “Alpha, please” You were burning up: all of your body on fire and pulsing with electricity. Alastor narrowed his eyes, a devious smirk on his lips and eyes darkening even more than you thought possible. He stood a few feet from you, breathing heavily and looking at you with a hungry gaze. 

“Darling…” He began, voice strained, as he took in the scent of you. “You must never, ever call me that again. Or else….” He looked like he was trying to control himself as he clenched his hands to his sides in tight fists, so hard that he had drawn blood. 

Unbeknownst to you, Alastor was trying _so_ hard to control himself. Usually, he was good at it, as he had spent an eternity in Hell and encountered many tantalizing omegas, but never did the desire strike him as hard as with you. It was normal for an Alpha to desire and want, especially with the scent of omega, but Alastor never considered taking an omega. Ever. 

He had been far too busy with _other_ things. Next time, you would not be so lucky. “Next time, little omega, I would advise you not to tease me like this. You will not be so lucky next time.” Alastor hissed hotly and before you could respond, he was gone without a trace. 

You could nearly scream when Angel entered the room with a glass of water and suppressants placed on a small little container. _Talk about impeccable timing._

“God, it stinks in here. Hurry up and take them.” Angel groaned and shoved the container and glass of water to your face. 

Happily, you took the glass of water and popped the suppressants into your mouth, letting them go down your throat with the cool liquid. The results were almost immediate.

“Gosh, this is great _.”_ You said with a satisfied sigh, finally feeling the heat on your skin cool down. The room finally stopped spinning and you could feel the steady beating of your heart take a more normal tune. "This stuff does miracles" You added with a happy chirp. 

"Yeah, yeah, next time don't forget to take them. You would not want to be around an Alpha without self-control. It's dangerous." Angel stressed with another roll of his eyes as he continued filing his nails. "Be glad that Alastor wasn't here." 

_Should you tell him?_ You decided that it was best that he did not know. Because there would not be a next time. Just like Alastor had warned you. Because this time, you would remember to carry your suppressants and be more aware of your heats. You shuddered at the thought of what Alastor would do. "Yeah..." You replied and closed your eyes, finally letting the darkness drift over you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter....I know I said *slow-burn* but I just had to post some type of interaction showcasing the lovely Alpha Alastor, I could not help myself, alright? 
> 
> The rest of the chapters will be more fillers, more readers getting to know Hell and its inhabitants, as well as exploring magic, but..!
> 
> let me know what kind of smut / (kinks?) you'd like to see later on in the story, also what do ya think of a one-shot special for the next chapter? Like "If Alpha Alastor was your ...." and I would write scenarios, just one chapter as a thank you for all the support. lmk:) i love reading comments so much

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by the never-ending story! Except Reader gets sucked into this portal and actually becomes part of this ‘alternative world’ 
> 
> Currently, I have this and another Hazbin fic, but I’ve been feeling inspired during these times so I hope this can be enjoyed :-)


End file.
